Nincs több lánc
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Tom Denem/Harry Potter. 2140-et írunk. A világot teljes káosz uralja. Ebben a káoszban keresi a helyét egy tizenhét éves kamasz, Harry Piton, akit apja teljes bezártságban nevel, és amiből kitörni készül. Egyenesen Tom Denem karjaiba szalad, aki Voldemort Nagyúrként világhatalomra tör…
1. Prológus

**Prológus**

_Erőlködött. A steril fehérre meszelt szoba egyetlen, robosztus faszékét rángatta az ajtó felé. De az öt éves fiúcskának nagyon nehéz volt. Apró lábai megbotlottak, és székestül a földre zuhant. Beverte a térdét, de nem adta fel, nem adhatta fel. Imbolygó lábakkal felállt, és újból megragadta a bútordarabot, és megindult az ajtó felé._

_Csak a ajtó melletti gombokat kellett elérnie, hisz tudta a kódot. Hamarabb megjegyezte, mint az anyja, akinek minden kézmozdulatát figyelte. Bár, hogy miért tettek belülre is nyitópanelt, nem lehetett tudni. De ez a tény a kisfiút nem is foglalkoztatta, hisz ott voltak._

_Csak ment és ment előre. A szabadsága felé._

_Délelőtt volt, de ő nem mehetett ki a házból. Nem értette, miért. Miért csak őt zárják be? A többi gyereket miért nem?_

_Egy döccenéssel az ajtó elé rakta a széket. Végre célnál volt._

_Mosolygott._

_A feladat első része sikerült._

_Felmászott a székre, és apró ujjacskáival benyomta a megfelelő gombokat. Az ajtó engedett, majd egyet szisszenve félrecsusszant._

_A gyerek egy ugrással az ajtón kívül termett._

_Futott, futott és futott._

_Szerencséje volt, mert gond nélkül kijutott a házból, és elindult a kapu felé._

_Ismét elmosolyodott._

_De hamar le is biggyedtek az apró ajkai, amikor meghallotta anyja hangját._

_– Harry, azonnal gyere be! – kiáltotta a gyerek után Lily Piton._

_– Nem!_

_– Harry!_

_Futó lépteket hallott, így hát ő is futott. Nem akarta, hogy utolérjék. Most az egyszer nem. Már látta a kaput, és azon túl a parkot, ahol gyerekek játszottak. Homokoztak, nevettek. Nem akart semmi mást, csak kimenni hozzájuk, hogy játszhasson, de sosem engedték. Csak „bérelt" barátai voltak, Ron és Hermione, akiket a szülei választottak ki, és a szüleiknek fizettek, hogy ne legyen egyedül, de ez nem volt jó. Saját barátokat akart. Játszani a többi gyerekkel a parkban._

_Már majdnem célnál volt. Majdnem…_

_Aztán…_

_Csatt!_

_Egy hatalmas pofon égetett az arcán, és egy durva kéz ragadta meg._

_– Idióta, kölyök! Menj vissza a szobádba! – rázta meg erőszakosan Lucius Malfoy._

_– Neeeeeeeem!_

Zihálva riadt föl. Csak egy álom volt. Egy régi szökési kísérletről. Szökni akart akkor is, és most is. Minden erejével. Ránézett az éjjeli szekrényén lévő órára. Még nem volt itt az idő, majd az őrségváltáskor, akkor lesz harminc perce. Addig van egy órája. Össze kellett szednie magát.

Egy pillanatra a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Félt, hogy most sem sikerül, és örök fogságra ítéltetik. Félt a bezártságtól. Félt a magánytól.

Lassan, még az álom hatása alatt, remegő lábakkal felállt, és imbolyogva elindult a szobához tartozó fürdőszoba felé. Feloltotta a villanyt. Megengedte a hidegvizes csapot, és megmosta az arcát, majd megtámaszkodott a kagyló szélén, és megpróbált úrrá lenni remegésén.

Felemelte a fejét, és a tükörből egy sápadt, könnyes szemű, tizenhét éves fiú nézett vissza rá. Üres, magányos szemekkel. Mindig is egyedül volt, de változtatni fog ezen.

Ma sikerül leszakítania láncait, melyeket a szülei félelmei aggattak rá. Nem hagyták élni, nem hagyták embernek lenni. Csak egy védeni való tárgy volt. Csupán ennyi. Harry Perselus Piton, saját szülei és egy kopár, lelketlen ház foglya.

Hátat fordított a tükörnek, és határozott léptekkel hagyta ott a rémképet, a magányos fiúét.

Elindult az ágya felé, hogy az alatta lévő titkos rekeszből elővegye az összekészített holmikat, de az íróasztalánál megtorpant. Meglátta az odakészített papírt és tollat. Ez megakasztotta. Leült. Az édesanyjától el akart búcsúzni, méghozzá nem egy bepötyögött szöveges üzenettel, hanem egy kézzel írott levéllel.

Ez nagyon fontos volt, mert 2140-ben már szinte senki sem használt papírt semmihez, minden digitális volt. Írni is csak azért tudott, mert a szülei is tudtak, és nem akarták, hogy neki ne legyen meg ez a tudás. Ebben is különbözött egy átlaggyerektől.

Így akart hát elbúcsúzni attól az egyetlen személytől, aki egyszer megkísérelte elvinni innen, de nem ment. Mert ugyan ki járhatna túl Nagy-Britannia leghatalmasabb emberének, Perselus Pitonnak az eszén? Még a saját felesége és egyik legjobb beosztottja, Lily Piton sem.

Ezért gyűlölte az apját, aki annyira meg akarta védeni, hogy nem hagyta élni. Félt egy nyamvadt embertől, aki a világ ura akart lenni. És a félelme addig hajtotta, hogy rendőrállammá tette az egész közösséget, és béklyóban tartotta a saját fiát. Mert nem védelem volt ez, hanem egyenesen börtön. Ebből akart kitörni.

Ujjai hosszú percekig görcsösen szorították a tollat. Végül sikerült lenyugtatnia magát, és a szorítás is engedett. A papír fölé hajolt, és írni kezdett:

_Kedves, anyu!_

_Sokat gondolkoztam, hogy mit írhatnék. De igazából, csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy köszönöm. Mindent köszönök. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudlak magammal vinni. Legszívesebben megtenném, de nem lehet._

_Mennem kell, mert nem bírom itt tovább! Nem akarok örökre bezárva élni! Mert valószínűleg életem végéig bezárva élhetnék, mert apa soha sem lesz képes legyőzni Denemet! Soha!_

_Ne aggódj miattam! Mindent elterveztem._

_Szeretlek:_

_Harry_

Annyira elragadta írás közben a heves indulat, hogy a végére zihált. Kellett pár perc, mire lenyugodott. Az órára tévedt a tekintete. Hamarosan indulnia kellett.

Előszedte a cuccait az ágy alól, és akcióba lépett. Holokészülékén elindította a zavaró programot, majd rákapcsolódott a ház figyelőrendszerére, és mindenhol alaposan körülnézett. Most indult meg a váltás - mennie kellett. Felkapta a hátizsákját, és az ajtó melletti panelen beütötte a nyitókódot. Kinn, a fal mellett megállt, megnyomott pár gombot a készülékén, ami aktiválta az egyik elterelést. A ház másik szárnyában megszólalt a riasztó.

Nekiindult. A folyosó teljesen kihalt volt, a katonák bakancsos zaja messziről visszhangzott. Szapora léptei futásba váltottak. Átrohant az egész parkon, meg sem állva a kovácsoltvas kapuig. Ott aktiválta a második csapdát, majd egy chipkártyát csúsztatott az ajtó nyitószerkezetébe, és nekilátott a feltörésének. Sebesen siklottak az ujjai a panelen, ahogy dolgozott. Jó tíz perc múlva a kapu engedett.

Tétován lépett ki rajta. Egy pillanatra visszanézett gyermekkora börtönére, majd sarkon fordult.

Futásnak eredt. Átrohant a közeli parkba, ahol egy pillanatra megtorpant. Meglátta a játszóteret, ahová mindig szeretett volna eljutni. De most már többet akart, tovább kellett mennie. Búcsúzóul végigsimított az egyik fajátékon, majd ismét nekiiramodott.

Csak szaladt és szaladt, egészen át a liget fái közt, amíg el nem érte az utat. Ott egy autó várta.

– Te Ron ismerőse vagy, igaz? – szólt ki a volán mögül Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry tétován bólintott.

– Na, pattanj be hátra, és bújj a ponyva mögé! Londonig nem szeretnék semmilyen balhét!

– Igen, uram!

– Szólíts Kingsleynek, kölyök! Téged hogy hívnak?

– Harry.

A sofőr csak hümmögött, Harry pedig engedelmeskedett. A motor felbőgött, és végre elindultak egy új élet kezdete felé.


	2. 1 fejezet

**Cím:** Nincs több lánc

**Csapat:** Inferno csapat

**Kulcs:** 10. Olyasvalakit akarok, aki bízik bennem, és feltétel nélkül elfogad. Aki mindennel együtt szeret, beleértve a sötét és önző oldalamat is. (Li Jong-Hi)

**Páros:** Torry és Vorrynak is értelmezhető szerintem

**Korhatár:** szigorúan 18+

**Műfaj/kategória: **kisregény, dráma, romantikus, sci-fi, angst, dark, thriller

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és az általa meghatalmazott társaságokat illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, erotikus tartalom, szex, lelki befolyásolás, erőszak, gyilkosság, őrület, bezártság, non-magic, hurt/comfort, non-canon, enyhén OOC karakterek, főleg Tom, AU, droghasználat, öngyilkosság, szereplő halála, sad end

**Megjegyzés:** Készült az II. Torry-Vorry Olimpia kihívására, az Inferno csapatban, a 10. kulcs felhasználásával.

**Megjegyzés 2.:** A történet a jövőben játszódik, egy teljesen alternatív Angliában.

**Szereplők: **Perselus Piton. Lily Evans Piton, Harry Piton, Tom (Voldemort) Denem, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson, Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Black

**Tartalom:** 2140-et írunk. A világot teljes káosz uralja. Ebben a káoszban keresi a helyét egy tizenhét éves kamasz, Harry Piton, akit apja teljes bezártságban nevel, és amiből kitörni készül. Egyenesen Tom Denem karjaiba szalad, aki Voldemort Nagyúrként világhatalomra tör…

* * *

**Első fejezet**

Lily Evans Piton a tegnap éjszakai incidens miatt álmosan kevergette a kávéját a konyhaasztalnál ülve. A háztartási robotjuk, Nancy, hamarosan tálalta a reggelit, de a fia még sehol sem volt. Szabad kezével türelmetlenül dobolt, míg a másikkal abbahagyta a keverést, majd hevesen kortyolt bele a kávéjába.

_– Hol lehet?_ – gondolta magában. _– Sohasem szokott késni!_

A csészét kissé erőteljesebben csapta az asztalhoz, mint szerette volna. Felpattant, és elindult, hogy felébressze Harryt, de hirtelen igyekezetében majdnem beleütközött Nancybe. De a gép nem vette fel a nő idegességét, monoton hangon kezdte darálni a szokásos szöveget.

– Elkészültem a reggelivel, asszonyom! Mr. Lupin tizenöt perc múlva érkezik – foglalta össze, második mondatával Harry magántanárára utalva, miközben az asztalra helyezte a pirítóst, szalonnát, tojást és a teát.

– Köszönöm, Nancy. Terítsen meg, mindjárt itt vagyok – viharzott ki a konyhából.

A fia szobája felé tartva rossz előérzete támadt. Kapkodva ütötte be a nyitókódot. Az a töredékpillanat is sok volt számára, amíg az ajtó félre nem csusszant. Tekintete rögtön az ágyra tévedt. Üres volt. Kétségbeesetten indult el a fürdőszoba felé, halvány reménnyel arra, hogy a fiát ott találja. De nem volt sehol.

Lily egy darabig csak állt a szoba közepén, majd fia ágyához ment. Semmi szokatlan nem volt rajta. Semmi, kivéve, hogy Harry nem volt benne. Aztán meglátott egy, az ágy alól kilógó padlódarabot, ami egyáltalán nem illett oda. Lehajolt, és akkor meglátta a mélyedést. Elkerekedtek a szemei. A balsejtelme bizonyossággá nőtt. A fia megszökött.

Villámgyorsan felpattant, és elindult kifelé a szobából, de aztán meglátott valamit az íróasztalon. Egy kézzel írott levél volt. Felvette, és olvasni kezdte.

_Kedves, anyu!_

_Sokat gondolkoztam, hogy mit írhatnék. De igazából, csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy köszönöm. Mindent köszönök. Sajnálom, hogy nem tudlak magammal vinni. Legszívesebben megtenném, de nem lehet._

_Mennem kell, mert nem bírom itt tovább! Nem akarok örökre bezárva élni! Mert valószínűleg életem végéig bezárva élhetnék, mert apa soha sem lesz képes legyőzni Denemet! Soha!_

_Ne aggódj miattam! Mindent elterveztem._

_Szeretlek:_

_Harry_

Kétszer futotta végig szeretett fia sorait. A második végére a székre rogyott, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát, percekig zokogott. Erőnek erejével kellett megnyugtatnia magát. A reggelire hívó csengetést feledve, elindult kifelé a házból, és egyenesen a parkolóba sietett, ahol összeütközött a befelé igyekvő Remus Lupinnal. A férfi méltatlankodó megjegyzésével mit se törődve ment tovább.

Bevágta magát a kocsijába, de még mielőtt az elnöki hivatalhoz szabad pályát kért volna, Harry levelét óvatosan összehajtva a nadrágja zsebébe tette, majd lekérte a központtól a legközelebbi szabad mágnespálya koordinátáit, és elindult. Sebességhatárokkal mit se törődve érte el az engedélyezett vonal bejáratát. Közlekedési kártyáját betette az azonosító terminálba, mire a bejáratot körülvevő erőtér kikapcsolt. Lily mágnesmódba váltotta autóját. A gépezet elemelkedett a földtől, kerekei a géptörzs belsejébe húzódtak, a mágneskapcsok pedig aktiválódtak, és rákapcsolódtak a pályára. A szinkronizálás végeztével nekiindult.

Szerencsére sehol sem kellett várakoznia, ami a reggeli csúcsban ritkának számított, de most sikerült neki időveszteség nélkül megérkeznie férje és saját munkahelyére, ugyanis az elnöki hivatal a rendőrséget és az összes nemzetvédelmi szervet magában foglalta. Élükön pedig a férje, Perselus Piton elnök állt.

Lily idegesen landolt a parkolóban, miközben egyre jobban gyűlt benne a düh és az aggodalom. Alig bírta ki a becsekkolási procedúrát, ami több körön keresztül ellenőrizte a bejövőket, mintegy fél órán át.

Mire férje irodájához ért, már robbanni tudott volna.

– Jó reggelt, Piton különleges ügynök! – köszönt a protokoll droid, aki a titkárnői feladatokat látta el.

Lily csak hümmögött, és mit sem törődve a beszélgetést kezdeményező géppel, egyenesen férje irodájába ment. Köszönés és egyéb bevezető nélkül Perselus elé dobta a levelet. A férfi rezzenéstelen arccal olvasta végig.

– Mikor történt ez? – kérdezte a szökésre utalva. Arcán az aggodalomnak minimális jele sem látszott, csak a homlokán megjelenő ráncok és a felszaladó szemöldökök jelezték, hogy nyugtalanítja a dolog.

– Csak ennyit tudsz kérdezni?! – fakadt ki Lily. – Az egyáltalán nem is érdekel, hogy miért?!

– Csak valami őrült kamaszhóbort lehet – húzta el a száját válaszképpen.

– Kamaszhóbort? Perselus, tisztában vagy te azzal, miket mondasz? A fiunkról beszélsz, akit bezárva tartottál tizenhét évig, és…

– … Aki mindent megkapott – fejezte be türelmetlenül a férfi.

– Perselus! – csapott az asztalra a nő.

– Elég! Semmi kedvem ezt hallgatni tovább! Sürgősebb dolgunk is van ennél!

– A… Fiunk… – kezdte Lily remegő hangon.

– Denem egy nagyszabású akcióra készül, ami az egész Brit Közösség létét veszélyezteti. Fontos feladatod lesz a terv megakadályozásában.

– De…

Perselus megelégelte felesége tiltakozását. Megkerülte az asztalát, és pár lépéssel az asszony előtt termett. Megszorította a nő karjait, olyan erővel, ami már fájdalmat okozott.

– Én is aggódom Harryért, de ez most nem a kétségbeesés ideje – sziszegte a felesége arcába, de szemeiben féltés csillogott. – Le kell számolnunk Denemmel, hogy végre béke legyen. Ígérem, ráállítom az ügyre Luciust, aki gyorsan megtalálja Harryt. Kérlek, Lily, szükségem van rád!

A nő sóhajtott.

– Rendben. Mit kell tennem? – adta meg magát.

– A terv szerint be kell épülnöd Denem emberei közé, ha lehet, minél közelebb kell kerülnöd hozzá. Az eszközöket rád bízom.

– Értettem! – távolodott el tőle Lily, és vigyázzba vágva magát, tisztelgett, majd feszesen sarkon fordult.

– Lehetséges, hogy Harryt is megtalálod – szólt utána halkan Perselus. – Vigyázz magadra!

A nő nem válaszolt. Nem volt mit. A valaha szeretett férje előző mondatát ismételgetve magában nekiindult.

* * *

A dél-londoni ház elhagyatottan állt egy erdőszéli bekötőút mellett. Hatalmas park, végeláthatatlan szabad tér. Pont gyereknevelésre való, egy örökmozgó fiúnak, mint amilyen Harry is volt. Ez már messziről is látszott, és ahogy közeledett hozzá az ember, egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált.

A nő mosolyogva fordult rá az ösvényre. Szerette ezt a helyet. Melegséget és biztonságot sugárzott. Minden megvolt benne, ami neki és a fiának kellett. A gondolattal együtt a mosoly is eltűnt az arcáról, mert eszébe jutott, lehet, Harryt sohasem hozhatja el ide. A házat még akkor választotta, mikor elhatározta, hogy elhozza a gyereket abból a börtönpalotából. Azonban ez nem sikerült, az ő gyengesége miatt. Akkor még túlságosan szerette Perselust, így az könnyedén túljárhatott az eszén, még szigorúbb béklyóba zárva fiát.

Sóhajtva állította meg az autót. Kipakolt a kocsiból, és elindult a bejárat felé. A gondnok, aki éppen a ház körül tett-vett, észrevette az érkezését, és készségesen elésietett.

– Jó napot, Mrs Piton!

– Jó napot, Mr Weasley!

– Örülök, hogy újra láthatom, asszonyom! Adja csak ide azokat, majd én viszem – vette át a csomagok javát a férfi, és elindult befelé. – Ha tudtuk volna, hogy jön, Mollyval kitakarítjuk a házat.

– Nem fontos, nem maradok sokáig. Nem kell fáradniuk.

– Ugyan-ugyan, nem fáradtság. Szólok Mollynak, hogy hozzon át magának is vacsorát.

– Azt megköszönném – mosolyodott el végre a nő.

De rögtön el is komorult. Arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne, ha Harry is itt lehetne, és megismerhetné Ron szüleit, és népes családját.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezte a férfi, aki meglátta hirtelen hangulatváltozását.

– Csak a munka – legyintett.

Nem akarta elmondani az igazi okát. Úgy érezte, jobb, ha minél kevesebben tudnak Harry eltűnéséről.

– Van még szüksége valamire, asszonyom?

– Másra nincs. Illetve, kérem, hogy estig ne zavarjanak.

A gondnok bólintott. Letette a holmikat a nappaliban, majd távozott.

Lily leült az egyik fotelba, és munkához látott. Sorra vette a Denem alkalmazottairól tudott információkat. Többször is végigelemezte az adatokat a holóján, mire megtalálta a megfelelő célpontot, Voldemort közvetlen testőrét, titkárát. Andromeda Black, egy ötvenkét éves, precíz, nagy tudású nő volt. Testőrnek kiváló volt, de kezdett idős lenni a szakmához, valamint egy sérülés miatt már nem volt a régi. Ez kedvezett Lilynek. Könnyű célpont volt számára.

Ökölbe szorult a keze, amikor újra elkapta a féktelen düh. Perselus érzelemmentes képe túl élénken tolult az agyába._ „Az eszközöket rád bízom." _Hallotta a rideg hangot. Hát, persze! Végül is mindegy, hogy vesznek el emberi életek, csak az elnök céljai maradéktalanul teljesítve legyenek. Üvölteni tudott volna, de erőt vett magán. Elmentette a nő adatait, és tervezni kezdte az akció részleteit.

Másnap korán indult el. Bérelt egy kis lakást közel a nő házához, majd elkezdte a megfigyelést. Három napjába telt, mire kitalálta a legmegfelelőbb módszert a testőr megölésére. Andromeda Black minden reggel a Hyde Parkban futott. Mindig pontban hat órakor indult. Lily három nap alatt megjegyezte az útvonalát, ami állandó volt.

Esti teáját kortyolgatta, miközben a másik kezében a célpontnak szánt méregtűt forgatta. Gyors, precíz, észrevehetetlen módszer. Ugyanis személyesen még csak ott sem kellett lennie, mert egy robot elvégezte helyette a feladatot. Ebben a világban még az ölésben sincs semmi pláne.

Vállat vont, majd felállt és elmosogatott. Miután végzett, vett egy hosszú, forró fürdőt, és aludni tért.

Már négykor ébren volt. Türelmetlenül dobolt az asztalon, miközben elmaradhatatlan reggeli kávéját fogyasztotta. Lassan telt az idő. Gondolatai összevissza csapongtak. Egyre nyugtalanabb lett, noha már sokadjára csinált ilyet. Igazából nem is ez foglalkoztatta, hanem Harry. Ugyan hol lehet most, mit ehet, hol alhat?

A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Sokáig úgy maradt, és el is aludhatott, mert arra riadt fel, hogy a holója éles hanggal ébreszti. Szerencsére tegnap beállította ébresztő módba.

Ujjai gyorsan jártak a panelen. Aktiválta a robotot, amit tegnap kihelyezett az egyik fa tetejére. Ez volt a legjobb lopakodó modell, így automatikus álcázással volt ellátva, és bemérhetetlenné tette illetéktelenek számára, valamint felszereléséhez tartozott egy kamera, egy méregpisztoly a hozzávaló kioldó egységgel, egy célpont azonosító és egy követő szerkezet. Lily holóján figyelte a robot által közvetített adást, és várt. Végül feltűnt a nő. A robot azonnal bemérte, és lőtt. Nyakon találta az áldozatát, akinek csak egy nyikkanásra futotta, és már el is terült a földön. Párat rázkódott a teste, és már vége is volt. Kegyetlen, de hatékony és gyors.

Denem emberei hamar megérkeztek. Életfunkció követés.

– Ügyes – jegyezte meg Lily.

Voldemort is ott volt. Utasítást adott a robotnak, aki követő egységet küldött a férfira, ami aprósága ellenére, mind a hangot, mind a képet közvetítette nagy távolságokra is.

Újra várnia kellett, mire érdemleges dolog történt. A Nagyúr összehívta az embereit, hogy közölje velük a testőre halálának hírét.

– Ki lehetett az, Nagyúr? – kérdezte Avery.

– A jelek szerint Piton valamelyik embere.

– Az a rohadék! – ugrott fel Bellatrix Lestrange

– Csillapodj, Bella! – A nő leült, Denem pedig folytatta. – Bárhogy is, új emberre van szükségem, méghozzá minél gyorsabban. Bella, te is kellesz a felvételiztetésnél. Készítsd elő a Kés Termet, és terjeszd a megfelelő csatornákon a felhívást. Holnapután kilenckor kezdünk.

A távoli kis lakásban a nő mindent hallott. Sikeresen bemérte a helyet, ahová mennie kell, most már csak várt. A temérdek alteregóinak egyikével bejelentkezett a Mételyre, az alvilág legnépszerűbb hálózatára, és információt cserélt néhány ismerősével, akiket még testőrként ismert meg, mielőtt találkozott Perselusszal, és ügynöknek nem állt. Jó volt feleleveníteni ezeket a régi kapcsolatokat, noha néhányukkal titkos akciói során folyamatosan érintkezni tudott. És bár a kapcsolatai ezekkel az emberekkel nem volt őszinte, de mégis kimerítették számára a barátok fogalmát. Rátalált Bella hirdetésére is, ami igen figyelemfelkeltő volt, ahogy azt Tom Denemtől elvárja az ember.

A másfél nap hamar eltelt. Elindult Voldemort főhadiszállása felé. Mikor odaért, tüzetes ellenőrzésnek vetették alá. A vizsgálatot vezető fiatal nő, Pansy Parkinson, elismeréssel adózott felszerelésének, ami mindent magában foglalt, ami egy testőrtől elvárható, vagy tán még többet is.

Aztán a jelölteket egy hatalmas terembe vezették, ahol Voldemort és Bella várakozott. A Nagyúr felállt, és üdvözölte a tizenöt embert.

– Legyenek üdvözölve szerény hajlékomban. Ez itt a Kések Terme. A nevéből adódóan ez egy küzdő- és gyakorlóterem, ahol a késsel való harcot szoktuk gyakorolni. A vizsgáztatójuk Bellatrix Lestrange lesz – mutatott a mellette álló nőre –, a kések specialistája. A feladatuk egyszerű, meg kell vívniuk, és sebet ejteniük Mrs Lestrange-en. Egy vágás, semmi több! Nem a vérontás a cél! Névsor szerint esnek át a teszten.

Bella már szólította is az első jelentkezőt, aki hamar kiesett a sorból, mert Bella könnyedén megvágta a kezét. A többi jelentkező is hamar elvesztette az esélyét a felvételre.

Végül következett Lily.

– Linda Lang – szólította Bella.

A nő előre lépett. Voldemort érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy megigazítja kontyát, leveszi a napszemüvegét és a fekete bőrkabátot, amit viselt, így előtűnt a az elegáns fehér blúz, amit viselt. Alul egy vastag, durvaanyagú, fekete nadrágot és bakancsot viselt.

– Kitűnő öltözék, Miss Lang. Praktikus, kényelmes, és pont eléggé alkalmi.

– Köszönöm, uram – biccentett a férfi felé, majd elindult a késtárolóhoz.

Kivett kettőt az egyforma vágóeszközök közül, és küzdőpozícióban megállt a nő előtt. Bella rögtön nekiiramodott, de Lily simán kivédte az erélyes támadást. Ellenfele azonban nem vett vissza a csapások erősségéből, egyre agresszívabban támadott, ami óvatos védekezésre kényszerítette Lilyt.

Szúrások, védések követték egymást. Végül Lily a földre került. Úgy tűnt, veszít, de aztán eszébe jutott valami. Hirtelen felfelé vágott, ezzel meglepte a szúrni készülő nőt, és előbb vitte be a csapást, megsebezve a nő jobb alkarját.

– Kitűnő, Miss Lang! – tapsolt Voldemort. – Jöjjön velem, körbevezetem. Addig a droidok beviszik a csomagjait a szobájába.

– Köszönöm a bizalmát, uram – Lily felállt a földről, majd meghajolt a férfi felé.

Denem egy biccentéssel viszonozta.

Elindultak. Az első, ami Lilynek feltűnt a házban, az a huszadik századot idéző berendezés volt. Kilincses ajtók, többszáz éves bútorok mindenütt, ötvözve a 2100-as évek technikai vívmányaival.

– Uram, ha lehet, kérdeznék valamit.

– Kérdezzen nyugodtan.

– Miért van a ház huszadik századi módon berendezve?

– Erre egyszerű a válasz, Miss Lang. Szeretem azt a kort. A bútorokat, a stílust.

– Értem, uram. De úgy gondolom, a ház így kevésbé biztonságos.

– Mintha csak Andromédát hallanám. Úgy látom, jól meg fogjuk érteni egymást, Miss Lang.

– Linda. Szólítson Lindának. Ha napi kapcsolatban leszünk, így könnyebb.

– Rendben, Linda. Így tényleg könnyebb.

– Ha Thomasnak szólítom, megfelel?

– Inkább Tom, ha lehet.

– Rendben, Tom.

Még sokat beszélgettek. Lily a várttal ellentétben nagyon jól érezte magát a férfi társaságában.

Mire körbejárták a ház fontosabb részeit, beesteledett. Előkészültek a vacsorához, ahol Tom bemutatta az új csapattagot. Az étkezés végeztével Lily hamar lepihent, és nyugtalan álomba merült.

Másnap elkezdődött a munka. Megbeszélésekre, találkozókra kísérte Tomot, és közben mind jobban megismerte a férfit, aljas üzelmeit, vonzó, megnyerő jellemét, szokásait, embereit. Hamar beleszokott a feladataiba. Jó kapcsolatba került Denem legtöbb alárendeltjével, de sokan bizalmatlanok voltak vele, ami a jelen helyzetben teljesen érthető volt.

Egyik fele örült, a másik pedig egyre nyugtalanabb lett. A férje hírei Harryről nem voltak pozitívak, egyszerűen nem találták. Folyamatosan túljárt az eszükön, így nem tudták bemérni, bármivel is próbálkoztak.

Aztán egy nap megtalálta. Éppen egy tárgyalásról jöttek ki Denemmel, amikor valaki nekik rontott. Elragadta Tomtól az aktatáskáját, és el akart iszkolni vele, de Lily leteperte, és leütötte. Akkor vette észre, hogy Harry az, mikor a hátára fordította az eszméletlen testet.

– Rakja be a kocsiba! – utasította a férfi.

Egy röpke pillanatig lemerevedve térdelt a fia teste mellett, majd engedelmeskedett. A sofőr rögtön indított.

Mikor a birtokra értek, Denem a szobájába vitette a fiút és eltűnt. Lily kétségbeesetten nézett „főnöke" után.

* * *

Nyögve ébredt föl. A tarkója lüktetett és sajgott. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de nem ment. Megérezte az anyagot, mely fogva tartotta a szemhéját.

– Felébredtél végre, kölyök? – szólt egy bársonyos hang negédesen.

Összerezzent. A kötelékek a ruhán keresztül is a bőrébe vágtak.

– Ki maga?

– Az nem fontos.

– Mit akar tőlem?

– Semmi különöset.

– Most szórakozik velem?

– Határozottan szeretnék – nevetett a férfi.

Kezei végigsimítottak a fiú combjain.

– Mit csinál?

– Szórakozom. Mindig ilyen sokat kérdezel, kölyök?

– Hagyjon békén!

– Sajnos, nincs ilyen szerencséd. Nagyon rossz embert szerettél volna kirabolni. Nagyon-nagyon rosszat.

– Még egyszer kérdezem. Ki maga?

– De követelőző vagy te.

– Legalább adna egy pohár vizet.

– Ez teljesíthető.

Tom felállt, és az asztalhoz ment, ahova oda volt készítve víz és egy kis étel. Töltött egy pohárral a folyadékból, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elővett egy kis zacskót a zsebéből, majd beleöntötte. Mosolyogva tért vissza a fiúhoz, és megitatta. A vendége lehúzta az egészet.

Pár perc múlva kezdte furcsán érezni magát. Melege lett.

– Mi… Mit tett a vízbe?

– Csak egy kis Királynő koktélt, saját találmány.

– Maga… Maga drogot adott nekem.

– Igen. Csak, hogy jót szórakozzunk.

– Nem… Nem akartam… Eresszen el! Azonnal eresszen el!

– Erre nemleges választ kell adnom, kölyök. Inkább élvezd.

A férfi kezei ismét elindultak a lábain, hosszan időztek a belsőcombján, majd nadrágon keresztül megszorították a fiú éledező farkát.

A drog hatására nem tiltakozott tovább, hanem ellazultan, élvezettel sóhajtott fel Tom munkálkodásától. Fokozatosan vesztette el a kapcsolatot a valósággal, miközben egyre intenzívebb gyönyört élt át. Azt már fel sem fogta, hogy lekerül róla a nadrág, és egy mohó száj teljesen elnyeli, csak a kéj létezett, mely nyögéseket csalt ki belőle, és egyre magasabbra repítette. Majd szétszakadt a testét ért új élményektől, ahogy a férfi ingerelte a testét. Végül egy kiáltás közepette a szájába robbant, majd eszméletét vesztve süppedt a székbe.


	3. 2 fejezet

**Második fejezet**

Sajgó fejjel ébredt. Rosszul érezte magát, émelygett, és liftezett a gyomra. Csak tompán érzékelte a külvilágot, összevissza zajokat, neszeket. Meg akarta mozdítani a kezeit, de valami szorította. A lábát is megpróbálta, de nem ment, valami ránehezedett a csípőjére, és akadályozta a mozgásban. Mikor ez a valami megmozdult, összerezzent. Aztán megérezte a forró leheletet a fülénél.

– Látom, felébredtél végre, kölyök – suttogta a fiú fülébe a bársonyos hang.

Ez kijózanította Harryt.

– Ki maga? És mit csinált velem?

– Téged még mindig csak ez érdekel? – Denem ajkai közé vette kis játékszere fülcimpáját.

– Ha… hagyja… a… abba, nem… – kezdett volna tiltakozni, de a vége egy sóhajba fulladt.

A teste élvezettel reagált a férfi ténykedésére. Nadrágja kezdett újra szűkké válni, amit kínzója is megérzett.

– Látom, nagyon hamar begerjedsz. Tetszel, kölyök!

– Miért csinálja ezt? Én… én… – próbálta elmondani, hogy még soha senki nem csinált vele ilyet, de aztán csak zavartan hallgatott.

Tom rosszul értelmezte ezt a csendet.

– Ne szégyelld, fiú, a te korodban mindenki olyan, mint egy pattanásig feszített íj. Csak felajzásra vár.

Harry megmozgatta a karjait, hogy lazítson a fekete selyem szorításán, de nem járt nagy sikerrel.

– Majd elengedlek, ha úgy ítélem meg, hogy nem akarsz elmenni.

– Az soha sem fog bekövetkezni!

– Nem? – nevetett a férfi. – Túlságosan naiv vagy, kölyök. Túlságosan naiv.

Egy csókot lehelt a tiltakozni akaró fiú elnyílt ajkaira, majd felállt. Még visszanézett az ágyon fekvő zsákmányára, így pont nem látta, hogy valaki épp akkor tűnik el a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtóból. Egy percig gyönyörködött a fiatal test látványában, majd elindult a megbeszélésre a tárgyalóba.

A teremben már a tervben résztvevő emberei várták.

– Crack, Monstro, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, örülök, hogy eljöttetek. – Egyszerre bólintottak.

– Mi a legújabb terve, Voldemort Nagyúr? – kérdezte Rodolphus Lestrange.

– A cél most is ugyanaz, az elnöki hivatal meghódítása, és Perselus Piton megsemmisítése. – Mindenki helyeslően bólintott, Denem folytatta. – Eddig azonban mindig rosszul fogtunk hozzá. De most nem bízunk semmit sem a véletlenre. Azonnal megértitek, mire gondolok. Millicent, hívja be őket! – Az ajtó mellett álló erős testalkatú nő bólintott, majd eltűnt. Pár pillanat múlva egy csapat férfival a nyomában tért vissza, akiket Lily kísért. – Uraim, bemutatom önöknek a világ jelenleg legjobb hacker csapatát, ők lesznek a segítségünkre a terv véghezvitelében. – Az emberei megrökönyödve néztek rá. A főnökük az elmúlt tíz évben nem igen dolgoztatott külsősökkel, de most rövid idő leforgása alatt ez volt erre a második példa. Az első az új testőr, Linda Lang volt, akiben Denem emberei egyáltalán nem bíztak. Nem is alaptalanul, mert most is figyelmesen rögzített mindent a napszemüvegébe beépített kamerával, de ezt rajta kívül senki sem tudta. De hát Lily profi ügynök volt, bárhová beépült, bármikor. Papíron ő senki volt, pár személytelen szám. Erre rácáfolt az a tény, hogy a megbeszélés közben is annak a lehetőségén gondolkozott, hogyan menekítse ki a fiát, így Denem mondanivalójának csak töredékét kapta el.

– …a lényeg, hogy elfoglaljuk az összes mágnespályát, ami az elnöki hivatalhoz visz, a körülötte lévőket pedig védvonalként használjuk. A robbanóanyagot így akadály nélkül eljuttathatjuk a célig – fejezte be Denem.

– Szóval, a hacker csapatnak át kell vennie az uralmat a irányító központ felett, méghozzá úgy, hogy ne vegyék észre, csak mikor már késő lesz – összegezte a tervet Avery.

– Pontosan. Ha minden világos, lássatok munkához.

– Igen, uram!

– Linda, menjen a csapattal. Majd hívom, ha szükségem lesz önre.

– Értettem, uram.

– Mehetnek – adta ki az utasítást Denem.

Elhagyták a termet. Utolsónak Lily lépett ki az ajtón, akit majdnem fellökött a befelé igyekvő Pansy Parkinson. Jól megnézte magának a nőt. Csak kicsivel lehetett idősebb Harrynél. Valamit főnöke kezébe csúsztatott, és elindult kifelé. A vörös hajú nő megfordult, és a csapat után indult.

Denem egy csésze kávét kortyolgatva kényelembe helyezte magát, miközben a chipkártyát a holokészülékébe csúsztatta. Pár gombnyomással láthatóvá tette az adatokat. A holoképen a szobájában vendégeskedő fiúról szóló információk sorjáztak. A látottaktól Denem szemei először elkerekedtek, majd egy ragadozó mosoly kúszott az ajkára.

– Ó, nahát! Milyen érdekes! Nem igaz, Perselus Piton elnök úr?

Felhörpintette a maradék fekete italt, majd elindult a szobája felé, hogy tovább szórakoztathassa „vendégét". Vagy mondjunk inkább, ütőkártyát?

* * *

Egy árnyék várt a falhoz lapulva. Várta, hogy főnöke elhagyja a szobát, amiben azt a fattyút tartotta. Nem értette, miért kell neki az a nyeszlett korcs, sose értette, mit eszik ezeken a fiatal fiúkon, és miért nem enged az ő csábításának. De ennek is véget vet, mint az összes többinek, akik az ő kezeitől haltak meg, persze, szigorú titokban, a szeretett főnöke tudta nélkül. Senki nem érhetett hozzá, vagy élvezhette Tom Denem érintését büntetlenül. Ez a kis vakarcs sem. A Nagyúr végre megjelent az ajtónyílásban, és a következő sarkon eltűnt. Itt volt az ő ideje. Odalopódzott az ajtóhoz. Hála ura huszadik század mániájának, könnyen átjutott az egyszerű záron, és észrevétlenül vissza is zárta azt.

– Már megint maga az? – jött a kérdés az ágy felől.

– Nem. A végzeted, te fattyú – rikácsolta Bellatrix. – Most megtanulod, hol a helyed.

Harry összerezzent az eszelős hangra.

– Mit akar tőlem?

– Majd meglátod, ici-pici babuci, majd meglátod – sziszegte vészjóslón.

Ránehezedett a fiú lábaira, durván bekötözte a száját, majd bemelegítésként körmeit belemélyesztette a fiú felkarjába. Az élesre csiszolt fémkarmok belevájtak a bőrbe, először csak felületesen, majd egyre jobban feltépte az irhát is, véres csíkokat hagyva maguk után, cafatokra szaggatva rajta az inget.

Harry kétségbeesetten feszegette kötelékeit, de azok nagyon szorosak voltak, lehetetlennek látszott a szabadulás. Vergődött és tompán nyüszített a fokozódó fájdalomtól, ami a fémkarmok nyomán keletkezett. A karjai lüktettek, majd hirtelen elmúlt a szúró fájdalom, de nem lélegezhetett fel, mert a gyilkos minipengék most a mellkasába vájtak, és valami az arcába csapódott. Aztán még egyszer, és még egyszer. Hamarosan már nem vonaglott, csak elhalóan nyüszített, ahogy a félelem és a vérveszteség maga alá gyűrte…

Aztán csatt!

Egy test csattant a padlón. Rúgások, ütések…

– Hogy képzelted, Bella! – A korbács még egyszer csattant.

– Nagyuram, én csak játszottam! Kérlek, nagyuram!

– Ez neked játék?! Majdnem megölted! – Harry halvány aggodalmat érzékelt fogvatartója hangjában. – Tanuld meg, hol a helyed! – Egy reccsenés, törött csont hangja.

Sikoly.

– Linda, vidd innen Parkinsonhoz. Majd tőle megkapja a következő feladatát. És küldje ide az orvost.

Ez volt az utolsó, amit még hallott, mert elragadta a sötétség.

* * *

Arra ébredt, hogy melege van, és szomjúság gyötri. A haja izzadt homlokára tapadt. Szerette volna ledobni magáról a takarót, és az odaragadt tincseket kisimítani, de a kezei a teste két oldalánál az ágyhoz voltak szíjazva, így nem volt esélye. Megmozdult, hogy megpróbálja kiszabadítani magát, amikor fájdalom nyilallt a karjaiba. Ekkor eszébe jutott minden: a felbőszült nő, a karmolások, csapások, a vérveszteség, fájdalom, aztán a sötétség, mely még mindig tartott. A kendő még mindig rajta volt, így nem tudta kinyitni a szemét.

– Jó reggelt, kölyök. Azt hittem, hogy ma sem ébredsz föl.

Felismerte a hangot.

– Maga az?

– Nem „maga", kölyök... Vagy szólítsalak inkább Harold Perselus Pitonnak?

Jeges félelem söpört végig a fiú testén. A férfi megtudta, kicsoda, és ezt valószínűleg fel fogja használni.

– Maga… Maga… – dadogta esetlenül.

– Mondtam már, nem így hívnak, Harry.

– Voldemort… – suttogta a fiú.

– Na, végre! Gyorsan jár az eszed, Harry. De a Tomot jobban szeretem.

– Miért?

– Mert ez a nevem.

Harry erre elhallgatott. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna, így hagyta, hogy elragadják a gondolatai, és úgy tett, mint aki visszaaludt. De aztán a szomjúság mégis felülkerekedett rajta.

– Szeretnék kérni egy pohár vizet. De nem szeretném, hogy megint beletegye azt az izét.

– Királynő, Harry. Nagyon jó kis szer az, de ha nem akarod, nem adok többet. Csak, ha kéred.

– Nem fogom.

– Már megint naiv vagy, Harry.

A férfi szájából olyan jól hangzott a neve, hogy egyre kevésbé zavarta a dolog. Tom visszatért, és óvatosan megitatta Harryt. Olyan gyengéd és gondoskodó volt, hogy a fiú kezdett kételkedni a férfi szavahihetőségében.

– Maga nem lehet Voldemort, ahhoz túl gyengéd és kedves. Voldemort egy aljas gazember.

– Az apád nagyon is szeret túlozni, holott nem is ismer. Semmit nem tud rólam.

– Ne emlegesse az apámat! – fordult el tőle Harry, amennyire a szíjak engedték.

– Nocsak, tán összevesztetek? Vagy nem akart valamit megadni, amit az elkényeztetett fiacskája követelt? Ezért elszöktél? – találgatott Denem.

– Nem vagyok elkényeztetett! Nem tud maga semmit! Szálljon le rólam!

– Még rád sem ültem, Harry – mosolyodott el ördögien, miközben ledobta a fiúról a takarót és a hátára fordította, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a csípőjére ült.

– Maga meg mit…? – kezdett volna tiltakozni Harry, de egy mohó száj rátapadt az övére, és finoman ízlelgetni kezdte.

Nyelve behatolt a megdermedt fiú szájába, és próbálta táncba hívni az övét. Harry tétován viszonozta a közeledést. A csók egy pillanatra elmélyült, majd a „fogoly" felocsúdott, és elrántotta a fejét. Tom csak nevetett, majd eloldotta a fiú fején lévő kendőt, aki meglepetten fordult vissza felé.

– Miért vette le?

– Mert nem érzem szükségét, hogy tovább maradjon rajtad.

A fiú hunyorogva próbálgatta a szemét. Először csak homályosan látta a férfi arcát. Amikor kitisztult a kép, egy vizsgálódó sötétkék szempárral találta szembe magát, ami ekkor az ő smaragdjába mélyedt. Sokáig tartotta fogva őket, mintha bármit is képes lett volna kiolvasni belőlük. Végül a fiú kapta el a tekintetét, és zihálva elfordult. Volt valami a férfiban, ami megbabonázta, és hatalmába kerítette. A teste többet akart, és Denem ezt kész volt megadni neki. Kezei elindultak, hogy újból simogassák, ingereljék, izgassák, de aztán kopogtattak. Voldemort kelletlenül fújt egyet, az ajtóhoz ment, ami előtt az orvos várta. Nem maradt hosszú ideig, csak megvizsgálta, és átkötözte a sebeit, és ment is.

Tom közben egy tálban vizet hozott. Egy puha ronggyal megtörölte az izzadt arcát, kezeit, lábait, majd óvatosan átöltöztette, és enni adott neki. Nagyon jól esett Harrynek ez a gondoskodás, és a nap végére már csak minimális tiltakozás maradt benne a férfi érintései iránt. A napok múltával már maga is várta őket, a csatározásaikat, a csókokat és a gondoskodást, hogy a férfivel a csípőjén ébredjen, a beszélgetéseiket semmiségekről. Mélyebb dolgokba még egyikük sem akart belemenni. De aztán ez is eljött.

Az orvos menetrend szerinti időben jött. Kiszedte a varratait, és meghagyta, hogy egy darabig még óvatosan mozogjon, majd távozott. Tom miután bezárta utána az ajtót, eltűnt a fürdőszobában, és előkészítette a fürdőt Harry számára, majd visszatért, eloldozta a kötelékeket, levetkőztette, és a karjaiba vette. A fiúnak nagyon jól esett a másik testéből áradó melegség és gondoskodás, így szorosan hozzábújt. Denem mosolyogva adott egy puszit a feje búbjára, majd óvatosan beleengedte a kádba. Harry szinte azonnal ellazult a nyugtató olaj tartalmú, kellemesen langyos vízben. Hagyta, hogy Tom végigtörölgesse egy puha anyaggal. Meghitt csend vette körül őket, de aztán a nyugalomnak vége szakadt.

– Miért szöktél el otthonról? – kérdezte a férfi váratlanul.

– Mert nem volt jó ott.

– Miért?

– Börtön volt, egy védelemnek álcázott börtön.

– Ismerős a helyzet. Tudom, mit érzel.

– Nem akarok róla beszélni.

Nem értette, Tom miért akarja tudni, hiszen nem volt fontos, mert már elmúlt. Soha többé nem megy oda vissza. Soha.

– Pedig jobb lenne, ha kiadnád magadból – szólt a férfi komolyan, miközben kiemelte a kádból, és egy törülközőbe csavarta.

Visszavitte a szobába, és le akarta tenni az ágyra, de Harry nem engedte el.

– Kérlek, maradjunk így!

Szorosan ölelte át a férfi nyakát, és a fejét a mellkasába fúrta. Tom viszonozta az ölelést, és leült vele az ágyra. Harry lassan kezdett mesélni, minden szavával egy fájdalmas kavics gördült le a mellkasáról, ami már tizenhét éve nyomta. Tom megértette őt, jobban, mint eddig bárki, az anyját is beleértve. Elmondott neki mindent, és a végén megkönnyebbült tőle.

* * *

Éppen bóbiskolt, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Azt hitte, hogy a férfi jött vissza hozzá, így mosolyogva nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy aztán a jókedv mély döbbenetbe forduljon át. Aki ugyanis az ágyához közeledett, az anyja volt. A nő komoly arccal jelzett neki, hogy ne szólaljon meg. Holóját az asztalra tette, és titkosításra állította.

– Mit keresel te itt? – szakadt ki Harryből a kérdés, mikor az anyja intett, hogy már beszélhet.

– Voldemort személyes testőre vagyok, beépültem.

– Te kaptál el?

– Igen. – Lilyről ekkor szakadt le a kemény álarc. – Annyira örülök, hogy élsz – ölelte át, amennyire tudta.

Harry kezei most a feje fölött voltak kikötve, így nem tudta viszonozni az ölelést, de nem is akarta.

– Apának kémkedsz? – kérdezte ridegen.

– Mi ez a hangnem? – nézett a fia szemébe Lily.

– Nem tudok kedves lenni azzal, aki annak a zsarnoknak kémkedik Tom ellen.

– Miért zavar ez téged, hisz Voldemort egy gazember! – jött ki a nő a sodrából.

Nem értette, mi ütött Harrybe. Mi az, ami miatt kötődik a férfihez?

– Mivel csavarta el a fejedet?

– Semmivel. Kedves és gyengéd volt hozzám, ami az apámról nem mondható el, aki bezárt, és skatulyában tartott.

– De most is bezárva élsz! Egy kisebb helyen, mint odahaza!

– Lehet, de itt végre szeretnek, és nem parancsolgatnak!

– Szeretnek?

– Igen.

– Ezt a badarságot fejezd be! Amint lehet, hazaviszlek innen, és otthon elgondolkozhatsz a viselkedéseden!

– Soha többé nem megyek haza! Szeretem Tomot, és ittmaradok vele! Most pedig menj innen! Nem mondom el senkinek, hogy ki vagy, de többet nem akarlak látni!

– De nem maradhatsz itt – próbálta meg meggyőzni most már higgadtabban az anyja, de nem lehetett.

– Azt mondtam, menj el! – fordította el a fejét a fiú.

Lily a könnyeit nyeldesve kapta föl a holóját, és elhagyta a szobát. Minél hamarabb beszélnie kellett Perselusszal, ő biztos tud tanácsot adni. Még mindig hitt ebben.

* * *

Bella, Rodolphus és Pansy osonva közelített Piton elnök egyik emberének háza felé. A riasztórendszert játszi könnyedséggel iktatták ki, így már csak az őrök voltak hátra. Ez a feladat Bellatrixra hárult, árnyékként suhanva vágta le az őröket, akiknek még nyikkanni is alig maradt idejük. Végül már csak a ház három lakója maradt, a három Malfoy. Pansy és Rodolphus a szülők szobája felé vette az irányt, Bella pedig a fiú szobájába ment. Draco Malfoy az oldalán feküdt. A nő nem teketóriázott, fölé hajolt, és egy mozdulattal elvágta a torkát. Teste párat rándult, és már halott is volt.

Pansy és Rodolphus csak Narcissát találta a helyén. A család feje nem tartózkodott otthon.

– Biztosan küldetésen van – suttogta Pansy.

– Ne a szád járjon – utasította alig hallhatóan a férfi.

Megálltak a békésen szuszogó nő mellett, és közösen végeztek vele.

Ezen az estén nem ez volt az egyetlen áldozat. Sok Piton-hű család veszett oda.


	4. 3 fejezet

**Harmadik fejezet**

Odakint vihar tombolt: az eső dobolt az ablakon, a szél a fák lombjait csapkodta. Senki sem merészkedett ki ilyen ítéletidőben, kivéve egy embert. A speciális, vízhatlan köpenybe burkolózott Lily Evans Piton határozott léptekkel haladt előre a Denem birtokhoz tartozó erdőben. Hosszú percekig tartó menetelés után megállt. Elővette holóját, és zavarásra kapcsolta, majd védett csatornán felhívta az elnököt. A holomezőben Perselus fáradt arca jelent meg.

– Szia! Mi a helyzet? – dörzsölte meg a szemét, most nyoma sem volt rajta a kemény álarcnak.

Lily sóhajtott.

– Rögtön a lényegre térek. Harry Denemnél van.

Perselus hirtelen nézett fel rá a tenyeréből.

– Hogy történt?

– Egy üzleti megbeszélésen voltunk két hete Denemmel. Harry megtámadta. Muszáj volt leszerelnem.

– Mi a fenét akarhatott a fiunk Denemtől?

– Pénzt, Perselus. Csak ennyit. Fogalma sem volt róla, kit akar kirabolni.

– Szóval beszéltél vele. – Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés.

– Igen. Megígértem neki, hogy kihozom onnan, de… Perselus… - A nő hangja elcsuklott.

Alig bírta visszanyelni a feltörni készülő könnyeit.

– Mi történt?

– Nem akar hazajönni. Denemmel akar maradni. Azt hajtogatja, hogy itt szabad, de közben meg be van zárva egy szobába az ágyhoz kötözve. Megígérte, hogy nem árul el minket, de csak azzal a feltétellel, ha békén hagyom. Denem egyik embere majdnem megölte, de valamiért kötődik hozzá. Elveszítjük őt, Perselus!

– Dehogy veszítjük! Csak dacol velünk. Minden kamasz ilyen az ő korában.

– Ez nem dac, Perselus. Te nem láttad őket. Teljesen odavan Voldemortért. Szerelmes belé, Perselus.

– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket! Még, hogy szerelmes! És pont Denembe? – Perselus felnevetett.

– Így van, Perselus. Tudom! Érzem! – próbálta meggyőzni a férjét a nő, de ez már évek óta hiábavaló próbálkozás volt.

Nem is értette, miért dolgozott még neki, azt pedig végképp nem, miért voltak még házasok. Megkeményítette hát arcát, és visszanyomta érzelmeit a mélybe.

– Megtudtam a tervük részleteit. Átküldöm.

Becsúsztatta a chipkártyát a készülékbe, és elindította az adatküldést. Közben összeszorított szájjal hallgatott. Az átvitel befejeztével szó nélkül akarta bontani a vonalat, de még a gomb megnyomása előtt elkapta a férje mondatát.

– Ne csinálj hülyeséget! – jött az utasítás, majd szakította az adást.

– Hát persze, mintha az olyan könnyű lenne, te barom! – kiabálta bele kétségbeesetten a viharos éjszakába.

* * *

Tom már-már megszokott módon Harry csípőjén ült. Ujjai finoman köröztek a fiú mellbimbói körül. Ajkaik finoman össze-összeértek, ahogy a napi játékukat játszották. Tom végül megszakította a csókot, felegyenesedett, és elgondolkozva vizsgálni kezdte újdonsült partnere arcát.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a szemlélt mosolyogva.

Szemei csak úgy ragyogtak. Az idősebb férfi nem válaszolt, hanem egyszerűen csak kioldotta a selyemköteléket, amivel a fiú az ágytámlához volt kötözve.

– Már nem hiszed azt, hogy megszököm? – kérdezte a csuklóit dörzsölgetve.

– Nem hinném, hogy el akarnál innen menni.

Harry elgondolkodó arcot vágott.

– Nem. Én sem hiszem. Minden jó dolog, ami eddig az életemben történt, itt van ebben a szobában.

– Hát, akkor ideje, hogy tágítsunk a téren. Menj, fürödj le, addig gondoskodom a reggeliről. Utána pedig megmutatom az én birodalmamat.

A fiú arcán megjelenő öröm elsöprő volt.

– Tényleg? Komolyan kimehetek?

– Igen.

Harry izgatottan kivett néhány holmit a nevével ellátott szekrényből, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Tom a fejét csóválta, miközben reggelit rendelt.

Mire Harry visszatért, a férfi a teraszon várta. A fiút lenyűgözte a látvány.

– Ez ilyen hatalmas? – kérdezte, mikor meglátta a hatalmas teret.

Erdők, dombok, fák. Tágas tér mindenütt. Azt hitte, Londonnál semmi sem lehet jobb, de ez a birtok túltett azon.

Olyan mohón pusztította a reggelit, hogy Tomnak rá kellett szólnia.

– Hé, hé! Lassabban! Még a végén rosszul leszel! Nem szalad el előled!

– De ez annyira hihetetlen! – lelkendezett a fiú.

– Azt meghiszem – értett egyet a férfi.

Átérezte a fiú lelkesedését, a négy fal közötti bezártság fojtogatását, hisz ő is átélte ezt az árvaházban. Mindent meg akart tenni, hogy segítsen neki, ahogyan neki is segítettek a bűnbanda tagjai, akik az árvaház után magukhoz vették, és aminek most ő a vezetője volt.

– Indulhatunk – tette le a villáját Harry.

– Gyere! – ragadta kézen Denem, és magával húzta.

Harrynek jólesett a férfi hosszú ujjainak érintése a kezén. Az összetartozást jelentette neki. A szerelmet és odaadást. Csak nézte csendesen a rugalmas léptekkel haladó bandavezért, és belül melegséget érzett.

– Hirtelen szótlan lettél – állt meg hirtelen a férfi, megfordult, és sötétkék szemeivel végignézett rajta.

A fiú erre zavartan elpirult.

– Semmi… Cs… Csak… – hebegte. – Olyan jó, hogy most itt vagy.

– Én is örülök, Harry – villantotta rá lehengerlő mosolyát. – Na, kész vagy? Sok dolgot akarok megmutatni neked.

– Igen. Mehetünk.

– Na, ez a beszéd.

Nevettek.

Beszélgetés közben Tom végigvezette a park egy részén, megmutatta a melléképületeket, a kertet, és minden fontosabb helyet a hatalmas kúria körül. Mire mindezt bejárták, már dél körül járt az idő. Akkorra értek a parkban lévő tóhoz, ahol Harry belelógatta a lábait a vízbe. Tom a tavon átvezető hídról figyelte az önfeledten játszó gyereket. Hisz akárhogy is nézte, még az volt. Egy gyerek, aki szerette őt, aki szerelmes volt belé. És akivel csak az volt a célja, hogy az apja ellen hangolja, és ezzel meggyengítse az elnököt ott, ahol a legkevésbé várná. De, ahogy most elnézte ezt a kölyköt, az egész terv abszurdnak tűnt. Szerette a fiút, bármilyen szentimentálisan hangozzék is. A fiú is szerette őt, minden szörnyűséggel együtt, amit valaha elkövetett. Önzetlenül, odaadóan. Nem dobhatta hát el ezt a kincset, ami véletlenül belepottyant az ölébe, hanem ki kell élveznie. Követte hát a fiú példáját, és letelepedett a tóparton, majd gondolt egyet, és feltűrt nadrágban a vízbe állt, egy váratlan mozdulattal a tóba rántva Harryt is. A fiú meglepetten kiáltott fel, majd mikor felocsúdott az első döbbenetből, a vízbe húzta a férfit is, aki ezzel a lendülettel elkapta, és szorosan a karjába zárta, birtokba véve ajkait, nyelvét érzéki táncba csábítva. Gyengéd játékuk vad hancúrozásba váltott át. Fröcskölték, simogatták, kényeztették egymást, mindenhol, ahol csak érték. Végül kifáradva dőltek el a puha fűben egymásba gabalyodva.

Egy kis idő után Harry megszólalt:

– Éhes vagyok.

– Akkor ideje rendelnünk valamit, meg egy pár törülköző és száraz ruha sem ártana.

Egymásra mosolyogtak. Összebújva indultak el a nem messze elhelyezkedő kupolatetős, faragott pavilon felé, ahol egy antik asztal, és két ugyanolyan régi, díszített szék állt.

– Ide hozod a barátnőidet, mi? – kérdezte szórakozottan Harry, de Tomból nem azt a reakciót váltotta ki, amit várt.

– Csak férfiakat hozok ide, kölyök – váltott vissza zárkózottba Tom.

A fiú meg akarta kérdezni az okát, de Tom elfordult tőle. Hallotta, hogy leadja a rendelést, de már elment az étvágya.

Mikor a robot megérkezett, szótlanul öltöztek át, majd ugyanilyen szótlanul fogyasztották el az ételt. Utána Tom a gyümölcsös kertbe vezette. Úgy magyarázott tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna, de a fiú látta az arcán, hogy nem így van.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, amikor rövid időre megálltak.

Tom sóhajtott.

– Az anyám egy lotyó volt, aki a születésem után elhagyott engem, és aztán nem sokkal ezután valamelyik ügyfele megölte. Ezért nem szeretem a nőket. Csakis eszköznek jók, semmi többre. Az árvaházban sokszor bántalmaztak. Gyűlöltem azt a helyet. Aztán bűnöző lett belőlem. Ennyi a nagy történet.

– Sajnálom, én nem tudtam, hogy… – kezdett volna mentegetőzni Harry, de Tom közbevágott.

– Nem tudhattad. Ne beszéljünk többet erről.

– Nem vagy rossz ember, Tom.

– De jó sem, Harry – lépett közelebb a fiúhoz, és simított végig az arcán. – Gyerünk tovább!

A fiú örömmel engedelmeskedett.

Hamarosan egy kevésbé gondozott részhez értek a kertben, ahol mindenféle fa nyúlt az ég felé, és a fű is a combjukig ért. Tom lerántotta Harryt a zöldbe. Percekig ölelkezve hemperegtek a puha szálak között, miközben csókolták egymást. Finoman hámozták le egymásról a ruhát, megszabadítva testüket az anyagok börtönéből, átadva a szabad simogatásnak, érzéki érintéseknek. Tom vigyázott Harryre, odaadó szenvedéllyel vezette végig a gyönyörhöz vezető úton, miközben ő maga is mindent megkapott a fiútól, amire vágyott. A végén már nem voltak mások, mint két ziháló pulzár, mely a csillagok közt vibrál megállíthatatlanul. Végül mindketten megnyugodtak, mint a kihűlő napok a végtelenben. Kábán és megkönnyebbülten feküdtek egymás karjaiban, egymás szívének egyenletes dobbanásaitól békét lelve.

* * *

Perselus belépett a barátja házába. A folyosókon még ott feküdtek az őrök hullái, a helyszínelők a testek körül dolgoztak, de az elnököt ez nem érdekelte. Egyenesen a hálószobába ment, ahol meg is találta, akit keresett. Lucius a felesége testét ölelve, némán zokogott. Észre sem vette, hogy bejött a férfi, csak amikor megszólalt.

– Nagyon sajnálom, Lucius – tette a vállára a kezét.

– Nem érek semmit a sajnálatoddal, Perselus, az nem hozza vissza őket! – rázta le a válláról a nyugtató kezet a szőke ügynök.

Gyengéden visszaengedte felesége testét az ágyra, és szembe fordult a férfival.

– Csak a bosszú fog enyhíteni a fájdalmamon. Ha Denem vérbe fagyva fekszik előttem a padlón.

– Megkapod a bosszúdat. Talán már ma.

– Hallgatlak – erőltetett higgadtságot magára Malfoy.

– A Wang Konszernnel tárgyalnak ma délután London belvárosában.

– Lily jól dolgozik, mi?

– Mint mindig.

– Azt tervezem, hogy megtámadjuk őket.

– Rajtaütés. Remek. Denemet én akarom.

– Ahogy akarod, Lucius. Nekem elég a többi féreg.

– Nagylelkű vagy ma.

Az elnök erre csak morgott valamit az orra alatt. Lucius még egyszer végigsimított Narcissa viaszfehér arcán, és követte barátját a kijárat felé.


	5. 4 fejezet

**Negyedik fejezet**

– A rohadt életbe! – vágódott ki Denem a megtépázott autóból, mikor már a birtokhatáron belül voltak.

– Uram?

– Mi az, Linda?

– El kéne mennie a kórházi szárnyba. A sebei… – kezdte a nő, de a főnöke félbeszakította.

– Nincs szükségem orvosra! Vigye oda ezeket a nyámnyilákat! – utalt a hátsó ülésen vergődő embereire.

– Értettem, uram. Lenne valamire szüksége?

– Nincs. Csak intézze el, hogy ne zavarjanak. Van egy kis elintéznivalóm – ördögi mosoly jelent meg a vértől maszatos arcon.

Elindult a tó felé, ahol a lugas is volt. Ez volt Harry kedvenc helye a birtokon, ezt Lily is nagyon jól tudta. Aggódva nézett a zaklatott férfi után, és remélte, hogy nem a fia lesz az a „kis elintéznivaló".

– Na, mi lesz, induljunk már! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Pansy, akinek a lábsebe erősen lüktetett.

Nem volt mit tenni, elfordította a fejét a férfi alakjáról, és újra a feladatára koncentrált.

Azonban reményei nem valósulhattak meg. Tomban egyre jobban forrt a düh, ahogy közeledett a fiú felé. Ahogy egyre többet látott az önfeledten rajzolgató Harryből, annál jobban az apját, a gyűlölt Perselus Pitont látta benne, akit minden áron el akart pusztítani, de most elérhetetlen volt. Így az egyetlen személyen akarta kitölteni a frusztráltságát. Harryn. Aki a legjobban szerette, és akit ő is a legjobban szeretett. De ez most nem számított.

– Szia, Tom! Jó hogy hazaértél, mutatni akarok valamit! – kezdte a fiú lelkesen, fel sem nézve a művéből. – Tessék! Nézd! – nyújtotta felé.

Aztán meglátta a férfi undorodó grimaszba fordult arcát, és visszahúzta a karját.

– Mi a… Baj? – kérdezte tétován.

Tom hirtelen elé lépett, kitépte a rajzot a kezéből.

– Most nem érdekelnek a hülye rajzaid! – Összegyűrte, és a földre hajította a galacsint. – Gyere, kölyök! – ragadta meg a karját.

Vonszolni kezdte a ház felé, nem törődve a fiú fájdalmas tiltakozásával.

– Nem tudom, mi történt, Tom, de én nem tettem semmit! Kérlek, engedj el! Fáj!

De ezek a szavak, csak még jobban szították a férfi dühét. Elárulva érezte magát. Beavatta ezt a gyereket a bizalmába, a terveibe, megosztotta vele az életét, az ágyát, ennek ellenére ő elárulta az apjának. Az apjának, akitől szabadulni akart, akitől menekült.

– Nem tudod?! Ne játszd meg magad! – ordította az arcába, amit egy pofon követett.

Ekkor már a ház folyosóin jártak, így az ütéstől a falnak esett. De Denem nem hagyta abba. Erőszakosan húzta magával, meg sem állva a szobájukig. Ott földhöz vágta, mint egy rossz rongyot. Harry fájdalmában ordított, de az ütések és rúgások nem maradtak abba, amihez aztán a Bellától elvett korbács is csatlakozott. A végén már sírt és könyörgött.

– Tom, kérlek, hagy abba, nem tettem semmit! Soha nem bántanálak! Soha! Szeretlek! Kérlek! – nyöszörögte.

Karjaival próbálta védeni az arcát, de Tom egyik kezével lefogta, a másik pedig újabb ütésre emelkedett. De aztán megállt a levegőben, mikor belenézett a kétségbeesett, könnyben úszó, ártatlan szemekbe.

– Esküszöl!? Esküszöl, hogy nem beszéltél apáddal!?

– Igen. Igen, Tom, esküszöm! Esküszöm!

A férfi eldobta a kezéből a feleslegessé vált fegyvert, és gyengéden felhúzta magához a síró fiút, de az ölelés helyett az ajkaiért kapott. Harapta-tépte a férfi száját. Mohón, élvezettel, tűzzel.

– Te meg mit…?

– Akarlak – jelentette ki egyszerűen a fiú, akiben a bántás nem csak fájdalmat, hanem perverz vágyat is keltett.

Még többet akart. Még többet ebből a gyönyörrel teli fájdalomból.

– De én nem akarlak bántani. Sajnálom, hogy az előbb… – kezdett mentegetőzni a férfi, de Harry a szájára tette az ujját.

– Semmi baj. Tényleg akarom. Akarom, hogy durva légy. Akarlak.

Denem erősen megszorította a fiú karjait.

– Vigyázz, mit kívánsz – sziszegte a fülére hajolva.

– Akarom – ismételte még egyszer vággyal teli hangon a fiú.

Most az idősebb férfi kapott a fiatalabb ajkai után, durván feltépte az érzékeny bőrt, vért fakasztott a harapások nyomán. A fiú többször élvezettel sóhajtott bele a csókba, közben kezei szeretője testén kalandoztak, megszabadítva minden ruhájától. Tom nem volt ilyen finom. Pár mozdulattal tépte le Harryről a drága ruhákat, melyek használhatatlanul hullottak szanaszét a puha szőnyegen, de ez most nem volt fontos, csak a durva gyönyör. A férfi ott harapta, tépte, marcangolta, ahol érte, egyre kéjesebb, fájdalmasabb nyögéseket csalva ki párjából. De a fiú is otthagyta a jegyét a férfi testén, még jobban felajzva, aki erre válaszul ráharapott a makkjára, ami egy élvezetes kiáltásra késztette Harryt. De nem állt meg itt, durván szorította meg, hogy az őrületbe kergesse partnerét, aki ekkor már fátyolos szemekkel, extázis közeli állapotban meredt a plafonra.

Tom megfelelőnek látta az időt, hogy beváltsa a fiú kérését. Egy gyors mozdulattal hasra fordította, nem törődve a meglepett kiáltással, rögtön akcióba lépett. Két ujja azonnal eltűnt a fiú vágatában, erőteljes döfésekkel ingerelni kezdte. Harrynek már csak hörgésekre futotta, ahogy az élvezettől és fájdalom keverékétől kezdte elveszteni a tudatát.

Az ujjakat aztán a férfi felajzott farka váltotta fel. A fiú felordított a hirtelen jött, intenzív fájdalomtól, de Tom nem állt meg. Durván és gyorsan mozgott benne, ami hamarosan élvezetessé változtatta a fájdalmas kiáltásokat. Még jobban gyorsított, ezzel hajszolva mindkettejüket a beteljesedés felé, miközben végigvágott a fiú hátán a korbáccsal, ami még jobban fokozta a gyönyör élményét, intenzívebbé téve az aktust. Harry háta ívbe feszült, jelezve, hogy átlépett a végtelenbe. Tom pillanatok múlva követte.

A férfi a fiúra bukott, elvesztve az eszméletét, amit a sebek és az intenzív együttlét együttesen okoztak. Harry aggodalmasan gördítette le magáról. Elkezdte felmérni az állapotát, majd orvost hívott, aki hamar ellátta mindkettejüket. Harry Tom mellé kuporodott, és figyelte a férfit. A most békés, olyannyira szeretett arcot, az egyenletesen emelkedő mellkast. Megszorította a sebes kezet, mely ma ütötte, karmolta, simogatta és odaadóan szerette. Finom, apró csókokat lehelt az ujjaira, majd a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

Másnap arra ébredt, hogy szorosan ölelik és simogatják. Biztonságban volt. Megmoccant. Jobban belefészkelte magát a karok közé. Még nem akart felébredni, inkább aludt volna, de a férfi visszahozta a valóságba.

– Vajon ki lehetett a besúgó?

Ijedten pattantak ki a szemei és pillantott párjára. Tom félreértette az ijedelmét.

– Nem kell aggódnod, már nem hiszem, hogy te voltál. Sajnálom a tegnap esti dolgot.

– Semmi baj. Élveztem – próbált meg mosolyogni, de közben az anyjára gondolt.

El kéne mondania Tomnak, de akkor valószínűleg rögtön megölnék. Ezt nem akarta, így hallgatott, és megpróbálta élvezni a gyengéd csókokat. Ez azonban nagyon nehezen ment. Egy kis időre el akart szakadni párjától, így felajánlotta, hogy elmegy, és hoz reggelit a konyháról. A férfi nem ellenkezett, mert érezte, hogy a fiúnak most egyedüllétre van szüksége. Így hát várt.

A konyhában épp voltak, mikor Harry odaért. Méghozzá a legkellemetlenebb ember, akit csak ott találhatott.

– Tán elromlott a hívó gomb felétek, hogy a Nagyúr téged küldözget, kölyök?

– Nem, magam ajánlottam fel – válaszolt Harry olyan higgadtan, ahogyan csak tudott.

Nem akart okot adni a nőnek a támadásra.

– Ó, micsoda gáláns lovag!

– Hagyd őt békén, Bella! – avatkozott közbe az anyja.

– Ehhez neked semmi közöd, szuka! – állt fel Bella, és Harryről elfelejtkezve a nő elé csörtetett.

– A Nagyúr megkért, hogy figyeljek a fiúra, így több közöm van hozzá, mint neked.

Bellatrix persze ezt nem hagyta annyiban, így heves vita alakult ki a két nő között. Harry kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és gyorsan rendelt magának reggelit, amit egy tálcára rakott, és a két vitatkozó asszony mellett visszaindult a szobába.

Tom felülve várta. Az ágyban ették meg a reggelit. Evés közben furcsa csend ereszkedett közéjük, ami nem volt túl kellemetlen, de jó sem. Az egész délelőtt így telt el. Az ágyban, meghitt-különös csendben. Pihenéssel, ölelésekkel és lopott csókokkal.

Délután beindult az élet. Tom első ízben vitte el a fiút a tárgyalásokra, ami gyümölcsöző döntésnek bizonyult. A fiú tudása ugyanis aranyat ért a hacker csapat számára, akik szívesen vették a segítségét. Így végre ő is hasznos lehetett szerelme tervében.

Lefoglalta a munka, így jó darabig nem is érzékelte a körülötte dolgozókban gyülemlő feszültséget, de a terv végrehajtásának közeledtével a nyugtalanság rá is átragadt, és egyre idegesebben várta a napot, ami vészesen közeledett.


	6. 5 fejezet

**Ötödik fejezet**

Odakint ítéletidő tombolt, hideg szél fújt, ami az ablakokra csapta az esőt, megállíthatatlanul dobolt. De ez nem nagyon zavarta a benntartózkodókat, különösen Harryt és Tomot nem. Előbbi elterpeszkedett a szőnyegen, fejét szerelme lábának támasztva, utóbbi pedig a kanapén elnyúlva mélyedt egy könyv olvasásába. Mindketten élvezték a kandalló tüzének melegét, mely elűzte a beszökő kinti hideget, kellemes meleget varázsolva a szobába. Az akció előestéjén voltak, a győzelmük kapujában. Holnap Perselus Piton a múlté lesz, és övék lesz a hatalom, vége minden kötöttségnek. Mindketten hittek ebben, a baljós jelek ellenére.

Harry nevetve nézett fel a komoly arccal olvasó férfira.

– Nagyon komor vagy. Tartasz a holnaptól?

– Te nem?

– Nem. Hiszek benned. Hiszem, hogy bármi történjen is, bárki áruljon is el, dolgozzon ellened, képes vagy véghezvinni, amit akarsz.

– Ennyire nem kéne bíznod bennem, kölyök.

– Miért is nem? – húzta le magához Harry a férfit egy csókra.

– Mert én vagyok maga az ördög – suttogta Tom a párja ajkai közé.

– Nem érdekel, mit mondanak mások.

– Én is így gondoltam – mélyítette el az idősebb a nyelvjátékot.

A könyv valahol félúton kihullott a kezéből, karjai a fiú köré fonódtak, miközben lecsúszott mellé a puha szőnyegre. Hosszú percekig csókolták és ölelték egymást, megfeledkezve mindenről és mindenkiről. Csak egymásnak léteztek, elmerülve az ösztöneik sugallta élvezetben. Aztán kopogtattak. Tom kelletlenül szakította meg a csókot.

– Mindjárt visszajövök. – Hangja rekedtes volt a szenvedélytől.

Ajtót nyitott. Pansy állt az ajtóban.

– Uram, néhány dolgot még fontos lenne átbeszélnünk. A csapat tagjai már várják.

– Rendben. Egy pillanat.

Visszament a szobába Harryhez.

– Baj van? – kérdezte rögtön a fiú.

– Nincs. Egy pár dolgot még meg kell beszélnem a többiekkel. Egy fél óra, és jövök.

– Oké.

Egy rövid csókot váltottak, majd a férfi elhagyta a szobát.

Harry addig megpróbálta elfoglalni magát. Felvette a földről a férfi könyvét, és beleolvasott, aztán borzongva tette le. Nem igazán volt kedvére való a horror téma. Letette az asztalra, majd egy másik könyv után nézett a polcon sorakozók között, de nem különösebben talált ínyére valót, így visszatelepedett a kanapéra, pontosan oda, ahol pár perccel ezelőtt még a férfi ült. Kényelembe helyezte magát. Elvette Tom dohánytartóját az asztalról, kivett egy szál marihuánás cigarettát és a gyújtót a dobozból, majd hátradőlt. Az első szívás ugyanúgy irritálta, mint eddig mindig, de a második már kellemesen elzsongította. Pár slukk után teljesen ellazult. Széles mosoly költözött ajkaira, miközben sodródott a teljes mámor felé. Végigdőlt a kanapén, és tovább szívva elvesztette a kapcsolatot a világgal. Álom és ébrenlét határán lebegett. Fel-felnevetett, miközben lavírozott a vidám homályban.

Aztán valaki kivette a még félig égő dekket a kezéből, és a hamutartóba tette, majd gyengéden felemelve magához szorította.

– Tom – suttogta Harry.

Már majdnem aludt. A férfi egy lágy csókot lehelt a homlokára, miközben lefektette. Aztán ő is hálóruhát vett, és a fiút szorosan ölelve nyugovóra tért.

A másnap hamar eltelt. Készülődéssel töltötték el az időt egymás társaságában. Voldemort Nagyúr emberei közben a végső simításokat végezték a terven. Estére minden készen állt. Harry idegesen babrált a nyakkendőjével, amit Tom aggatott rá, az elegáns, fekete öltönnyel együtt. A férfi szerint ugyanis minden akcióra a megfelelő öltözékben kell menni, és ma a győzelmüket ünnepelték. Nem tudta megérteni a párjának ezen heppjét, mert ő a maga részéről inkább ment volna farmerban és pólóban, mint ebben a cuccban.

– Ne izgulj! Nem lesz semmi baj! – állította meg az idegesen babráló kezét Tom, aki nyugodtan lépkedett mellette.

Duzzadt az önbizalomtól és magabiztosságtól. Nyoma sem látszott rajta félelemnek vagy izgalomnak, inkább jókedvűnek látszott. Rámosolygott a fiúra, akit ez a gesztus valamelyest megnyugtatott. Ahogy a másik gesztus is, az anyja puha keze, aki lopva végigsimított a fiáén. A félhomályos folyosón, mely a hangárhoz vezetett, senki sem láthatta a mozdulatot. Harry nem akart tudomást venni róla, ezen a napon nem. Nem érdekelte, mennyit tud az anyja, vagy mit tesznek ellenük, mert tudta, hogy semmi sem állíthatja meg őket. Bízott Tomban, és száz százalékig hitt a győzelemben.

Ahogy a hatalmas garázsba értek, Avery hozzájuk lépett:

– A hacker csapat és a kísérők elindultak, Nagyúr – jelentette.

– Remek, ideje nekünk is követnünk őket. Harry, Linda, Pansy, ti a megbeszéltek szerint velem jöttök – utasította őket Tom.

Mindannyian engedelmeskedtek. Hamarosan indultak is.

A csapat elfoglalta a helyét a törési pontokon, ahogy Voldemort nevezte a hackeléshez legmegfelelőbb helyeket. Rákapcsolódtak az irányító központ frekvenciájára, és elkezdték a zavarást, miközben behatoltak. Az általuk kifejlesztett speciális kódtörőprogram segítségével hamar sikerült teljesen az uralmuk alá vonni a rendszert, úgy, hogy azt a központ munkatársai nem észlelték. Az első fázis sikerült.

– Mrs Lestrange, jelenthet a Nagyúrnak – hallatszott a hacker csapat vezetőjének a hangja a nő holójában.

– Remek.

Bontotta a vonalat, és hívta főnökét.

Sikeresen átjutottak az ellenőrzőkapukon. A robbanó anyaggal teli jármű a leggyorsabb vonalon haladt, automata vezérléssel. Tom ördögi vigyorral az arcán tartotta a kezében az irányító szerkezetet. Harry idegesen szorongatta a másik kezét, mert mióta elindultak a feszültség mind jobban növekedett benne, növelve a lelke mélyén megbúvó rossz érzéseket. Lopva az anyjára nézett, majd újra Tomra. Hirtelen döntött. Még nem késő, elmondja Lindáról az igazat, de mikor megakart szólalni, akkor felhangzott a holón Bella hangja.

– Lekapcsoltak minket! Le kell fújni az ak… – itt megszakadt az adás, és csak lövések hallatszottak.

Kedvese arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, homloka ráncba szaladt, ahogy megpróbálta megállítani a száguldó járművet, de nem járt sikerrel. Az az utolsó szakaszra fordult, irányíthatatlanul robogva a céljuk felé.

– Kapaszkodjatok! – kiáltotta hirtelen Tom, aki leteperte Harryt.

Nagy csattanás. Kisiklottak.

Mikor a férfi leszállt róla, a fiú kétségbeesetten nézett körül. Az anyja az oldalát fogva zihált, de jól volt, Tom szitkozódott, miközben Pansy élettelen teste fölé hajolt, hogy lecsukja a nő szemét. A fiatal lány nem volt elég gyors és szerencsés. Az ütközésben kitörte a nyakát, és azonnal meghalt. Harry szerelme mellé mászott, és megszorította a kezét.

– Menjünk innen – mondta szelíden, miközben magával húzta.

Tom még mindig szitkozódva követte. Azonnal lőni kezdtek rájuk. A férfi ellökte Harryt, miközben vetődött. Fájdalmasan ért földet. Aztán valaki durván csuklón ragadta és ellentmondást nem tűrően húzni kezdte.

Mikor észlelte, hogy az anyja az, rögtön kirángatta a kezét a szorításból, és Tom felé iramodott.

– Maradj Lindával! – parancsolta a férfi, miközben visszatüzelt a rendőrükre.

– De ő… – Lily azonban a földre teperte, hogy megvédje a golyóktól, így kiáltása elhalt a hangzavarban.

Az apja emberei hamar végeztek. Párja embereinek többsége holtan hevert a betonon, a többieket elkapták. Harry felpattant, és Tomot kereste a szemével, akire éppen akkor erősítették fel az erőtérbilincset.

Felé iramodott.

– Tom! – kiabálta.

A férfi megpróbált felé fordulni, de a kommandósok erősen fogták, így Harry csak halvány mosolyát kapta el.

– Nem! Hagyják békén! – futott utánuk, de pár méter után valaki teljes testével elállta az utat, és köré fonta karjait.

Először fel sem fogta, hogy ki az, csak üvöltött Tom után. Aztán felfogta. Az apja ölelte. Undorodva lökte el magától.

– Örülök, hogy épségben vagy – szólt Perselus rezzenéstelen arccal.

Hangjából a fiú nem hallotta ki az örömöt, mert a düh elvakította. Teljes erejéből ütni kezdte a mellkasát.

– Miért?! Miért kell neked pont őt elvenned?! Miért?!

– Hát, tényleg szereted azt a férget?

– Igen, téged pedig gyűlöllek – ütötte arcon, amit követett volna a következő is, ha az anyja le nem fogja a kezét.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry! Vége van – próbálta nyugtatni az anyja.

– Nem! – sírta a fiú.

Alice Longbottom lépett oda melléjük.

– Elviszem Harryt a kocsihoz, majd megvárunk – vonszolta el onnan az őrjöngő fiút.

Lily bólintott.

– Mit jelentsen ez? Hova viszi Harryt? Nemsokára indulunk haza!

– Nem, Perselus. Arra a helyre, amit otthonnak nevezel, csak te mész haza. Az egy börtön, Perselus, amit Harry soha sem érzett otthonának, ahogy én sem.

– De én megvédtelek benneteket, és… – kezdte volna hevesen a férfi, de a nő a szájára tette a kezét.

– Nem, Perselus, te bezártad őt, engem pedig csak eszköznek használtál. Már látom. Annyira szerettelek, hogy vakon hittem benned, de ennek vége. – Leakasztotta a nyakából a féltve őrzött karikagyűrűt, és a férje tenyerébe zárta. – Ég veled, Perselus! Majd hívlak – adott egy puszit búcsúzóul a lemerevedett férfi arcára, majd a fiához sietett.

* * *

Már három hete tartott a tárgyalássorozat. Voldemort ügyvédje hősiesen küzdött ügyfele védelmében, de Piton elnök emberei erősebbek voltak, és végül kimondták az ítéletet: méreg általi halál.

Harry azóta zokogott, hogy megtudta a hírt. Lily hiába próbálta vigasztalni, a könnyei elapaszthatatlanok voltak. Ez már harmadik napja ment így.

– Harry, kérlek! Meg kell nyugodnod – simogatta az összegömbölyödve szenvedő fiú hátát.

– Nem tudok, anya, nem tudok. Ma meg fog halni – fordult felé. – Én… én… Nem akarom, hogy meghaljon, nem akarom szenvedni látni.

– Akkor itthon maradunk. Senki se kötelezhet rá, hogy végignézd.

– Biztos ebben, Piton ügynök? Vagy szólítsam inkább Evans ügynöknek? – szólt egy gúnyos hang, Lucius Malfoyé.

– Maguk meg mit keresnek itt?!

– El kell vinnünk a fiút a kivégzésre. Az elnök parancsa.

Lily Luciusra fogta a fegyverét.

– Én nem tenném, Evans ügynök – vették körül őket az elnök emberei. – Vagy önként velünk jönnek, vagy kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni.

– Maga aljas szemét! – kiáltotta a nő, mikor két katona erőszakkal kivezette a szobából.

Lucius az ágyhoz lépett, és a hajánál fogva felráncigálta a zokogó gyereket az ágyról.

– Ez jó lecke lesz neked, fiú! Öltözz! – adta ki a parancsot, miközben a szekrénynek lökte.

Harry a könnyeit visszafojtva kapkodott magára néhány ruhát, majd a fájó arcát dörzsölgetve a férfi erélyes unszolására elhagyta a szobát.

Félóra múlva már a központban voltak. Az apja várta őket. Minden bevezetés nélkül Harry elé lépett, és megragadta. Egyenesen húzni kezdte az egyik szigorúan őrzött szoba felé. Noha hallották Lily tiltakozását, de Perselust ez még gyorsabb iramra késztette. Aztán megállt.

– Menj, és búcsúzz el attól a rohadéktól! Gyerünk! – lökte be a félrecsusszanó ajtón.

Tom az ágyon feküdt. Látszott, hogy sokat kínozták. A zajra kinyitotta a szemét. Mikor meglátta Harryt, nehézkesen felült.

– Csak iderángatott az a félkegyelmű! Nem kéne ezt látnod! Nem lenne szabad! – A hajába túrt.

Harry odarohant és szorosan átölelte.

– Úgy örülök, hogy még láthatlak, hogy még élve láthatlak. Én… – a hangja újabb zokogáshullámba fulladt.

Tom hagyta, hogy egy kicsit megnyugodjon, majd eltolta magától.

– Harry, kérlek, figyelj rám! Nem szabad miattam emésztened magad. Kezdj új életet, találj új barátokat, szerelmet.

– Nem! Soha! Téged szeretlek!

– De én holnaptól már nem leszek itt neked. Nem kergethetsz lehetetlen dolgokat, Harry. El kell engedned – fogta a nedves arcot a két tenyere közé.

Harry a homlokának nyomta a sajátját, úgy suttogta.

– Nem tudom megtenni, Tom. Szeretlek!

– Én is, Harry. De neked tovább kell lépned.

Megcsókolták egymást olyan mély szenvedéllyel és fájdalommal, amilyen csak egy utolsó csók lehet.

Az őrök ekkor rontottak be a szobába. Szétválasztották a két szerelmest.

– Én annyira sajnálom ezt az egészet, Tom. El kell mondanom valamit. Én… – fakadt ki Harry, de a férfi félbe szakította.

– Mindent tudok, Harry. Linda járt nálam. Mindent elmondott.

– Sajnálom…

– Nem haragszom rád, megértem, miért tetted. Szeresd továbbra is az anyádat, Harry. Szeretlek!

Ezek voltak az utolsó szavai a fiúhoz. Az ajtó elzárta a többit előle. A katonák egy terembe tuszkolták, és egy székbe lökték. Már sokan voltak a teremben, mind a kivégzésre vártak, az ő szerelmének a kivégzésére. Hamarosan az anyja is odaült mellé, de ő csak az ablakot nézte, ami mögött hamarosan megjelent az orvos, aki a mérget készült beadni szerelmének. Pár perccel később Tomot is behurcolták, és durván egy ágyhoz kötözték. A karjába kötötték az infúziót, és rákötötték a testfunkcióit jelző gépre. Az orvos ellenőrizte, hogy akadálytalanul áramlik-e a folyadék, majd engedélyt kért, hogy kezdhesse a műveletet.

– Kezdheti! – hallatszott az apja kegyetlenül hideg hangja a hangszóróban.

A gyorsan ható, gyilkos méreg útjára indult. Harry nem bírta tovább, egyenesen a hatalmas páncélablakhoz szaladt, és dörömbölni kezdett az áttörhetetlen üvegen. Csak ütötte és ütötte, mintha ezzel elérhetne bármit is, vagy megakadályozhatná a szörnyű véget. Tom teste ekkor rázkódni kezdett. Nehezen vette a levegőt, izzadt, küzdött. De hiába, a méreg könyörtelenül végezte munkáját, megállítva egy életet. A sötétkék szemek kimeredtek, a gép sípolni kezdett.

– Neeeeeeem! – sikoltotta Harry.

Csak ütött és ütött. Kiabált. Ki tudja, meddig. Aztán csönd lett…

Arra eszmélt, hogy egy ágyon ül, és remegő kezeit bámulja. Egyedül volt. Fájt a torka, kapart, lüktetett. Innia kellett. Az éjjeliszekrényen talált vizet. Töltött. Kilötyögtette, de nem érdekelte. A kezei közé fogta a poharat. Egy darabig csak kábán forgatta. Céltalanul, elesetten. Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Tom ajándéka, amit mindig magánál hordott. Egy adag Királynő, az a drog, amit Tom fejlesztett ki. Kivette a kis zacskót a farmerjából, és a vízbe öntötte. Mikor feloldódott, egy hajtásra megitta.

Hamar hatni kezdett. Újra Tommal volt. Vidáman, szeretetben. De ez a csalóka látomás csak pár órát tartott, utána visszatért az őrjöngése.

Zokogott, nyüszített, tépte a haját. A pohár is a falon végezte. Ahogy a kristálydarabok lecsúsztak a falon, hisztérikus nevetésbe kezdett, ami görcsös sírásba fulladt.

Órákkal később tért legközelebb magához. Fázott, émelygett, Tomot akarta. Újra látni akarta, kellett valami, ami elhozza újra, ami elbódítja, és kitépi a valóságból. Szereznie kell valamit. Imbolyogva felállt, és elhagyta a szobát.

A bejáratnál azonban egy aggódó hang megállította.

– Jól vagy, kisfiam?

Az anyja volt.

– Nem, és már soha többé nem is leszek.

Kilépett az ajtón a végzete felé.


	7. Epilógus

**Epilógus**

**Tíz évvel később…**

Korhadt deszka és hányásszag - ez csapta meg először az orrát. De nem ez volt az, ami felébresztette, hanem a testének remegése, a hátába nyilalló erős fájdalom és a félig behúzott sötétítő függönyön beáradó délutáni napfény. Megint a padlón aludt el, pontosabban, valószínűleg csak nem érte el az ágyat. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Az üveges, zöld tekintet fókuszálatlanul szegeződött az omladozó plafonra. Karját lassan a mennyezet irányába nyújtotta, mintha el akarna érni valamit, ami odafönt van. Elérhetetlenül. De nem járt sikerrel. Testén újra úrrá lett a remegés, karja visszahanyatlott. Magzati pózba húzódva próbálta leküzdeni a görcsöt, amit az elvonás okozott. Percekig csak kapkodta a levegőt, miközben az ébren maradásért küzdött. Aztán a fájdalom alábbhagyott. Négykézlábra nyomta magát, de majdnem visszaesett.

– A francba! – káromkodta az üres, dohos szobának.

Elmászott a falig, és felhúzta magát. Botladozva érte el a penészes fürdőszobát. A maradék gyomortartalma a vécében végezte. Mikor már minden kiürült belőle, feltápászkodott a földről, és undorodva nézte, ahogy a mocska lecsorog a vízzel. Kicsit megszédült, így egy darabig még ottmaradt a falat támasztva, mély levegőket véve, majd a mosdókagylóhoz támolygott, és bő vízzel megmosta az arcát, majd jó alaposan kimosta a száját és a fogait. Végül megszabadult koszos ruháitól, és a zuhany alá állt. A falnak támaszkodott, miközben csak folyatta magára a langyos vizet, ami valamelyest felélénkítette és megnyugtatta. Csak állt ott, és nem gondolt semmire, egyszerűen: létezett. Ez volt minden kincse, ez a pár perc Tom halála óta. Ezzel ennyi is volt a nyugalomnak, mert minden józannak mondható percében csak Denem szenvedő, haldokló alakját látta, ahogyan elvették tőle azt, aki ledöntötte a falait, és szabadságot, életet adott neki.

Nagy csattanások, ahogy az öklei a falat érték, hisztérikus sírás, mint minden egyes ilyen alkalommal. A hiány és a tehetetlenség marcangolása, ami már tíz éve sorvasztotta a lelkét, a szabadság béklyójába zárva.

Felszakadó bőr, vér, fájdalom. Aztán beletörődés, és szokványosan telő, delíriumos napok. Mert a fájdalmat csak az alkohol és a drogok mulaszthatták el, amik értelmet adtak. A konyhaszekrényben várta a napi adag. Először a tablettákat vette be, amit leöblített némi maradék, ismeretlen eredetű szesszel, de mindegy is volt, a lényeg a hatás. Rögtön jobban kezdte érezni magát. Feltette a kávét, és amíg lefőtt, elmajszolt néhány darab kekszet. Többet nem is nagyon bírt volna a gyomra, és nem igazán volt rá szüksége.

– Már úgyis mindegy – rebegte maga elé, ahogy a maradék kekszet nemes egyszerűséggel kivágta a kukába.

Lefőtt a kávé. Egy nagy csészével töltött magának, és beleszagolt. Jólesően sóhajtott, és lassan kortyolni kezdte. Végiggondolta a napját. Ismét találkozik Tommal, aki nagyon emlékeztette az ő Tomjára, de csak külsőre. Soha nem talált hozzá hasonló embert, pedig sok kék szemű, fekete hajú férfi megfordult már az ágyában, de egyikükben sem találta meg őt. Ez lehetetlen volt. De neki szüksége volt rájuk, hogy valamennyire telítse az ürességet.

Kiitta az utolsó kortyot is, a csészét a mosogatóba tette, és a konyhaszekrény rejtekéből elővette a kokainos zacskót, a kis üveglapot meg a papírt, majd kényelembe helyezte magát az asztalnál. Letette a lapocskát, és kiszórt egy adag port, majd orrán keresztül felszívta. Minden maradék émelygése elszállt, ahogy az anyag végigbizsergette a testét. Most már indulhatott a nap. Egy apró mosoly szökött az arcára, ahogy egy dalt dúdolva visszament a szobájába, kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy beengedje a kellemes, nyáresti időt, mely lágy szellővel vette birtokba a helyiséget.

Megállt a szoba közepén felállított két ruhakupac előtt. A tisztábbnak látszóból kiválasztott pár darabot, felöltözött, majd eltűnt a fürdőszobában. Fekete tussal kihúzta a szemét, és belőtte a haját, már amennyire a rakoncátlan tincseit lehetett. Pont végzett, mikor csengettek.

– Pontos, mint a halál – jegyezte meg, miközben elindult ajtót nyitni.

Tom állt az ajtóban.

– Üdv, Harry! Mehetünk? – indított egy laza mosollyal.

– Egy perc – válaszolta, és már el is tűnt.

Felkapta az ágyon heverő táskáját, belepakolt néhány holmit, majd visszament a bejáratnál várakozó férfihoz. Rávillantott egy megnyerőnek szánt mosolyt, és már indultak is. Útközben nem esett sok szó köztük, de nem is volt rá szükség. A testiség számított köztük leginkább, az élvezet. Lefékeztek a férfi lakásánál, ami a kedvenc szórakozóhelyük szomszédságában helyezkedett el.

– Gyerünk, igyunk meg pár italt! A buli megvár – villantotta rá mosolyát Demon. Még a vezetékneve is Toméra hasonlított.

– Jó ötlet! – helyeselt Harry.

Benn minden más volt, mint Harrynél. Tisztaság, tágas terek, szép kárpitok, falak. Minden tökéletes volt itt, csak Harry nem érezte magáénak. A szeretkezéseik is ilyenek voltak. Tökéletesek, de sterilek, mint egy orvosi műtőben a műtétek. Ahogy most is. Egy-egy hideg ital, tiszta, fehér ágynemű, gyengéd mozdulatok és az ő erőszakos válaszai, ami mindig vad dugásba fajul. Lihegések, szenvedély, fájdalom, gyönyör. De semmi érzelem, ami Harryt minden alkalommal megőrjítette, de nem szólt, mert neki ez kellett. Csak ez tartotta józan eszénél, meg a sok pótszer. Amiből jött egy újabb adag, az este koronája, a napi heroin adag. Ennek is megvolt náluk a maga szertartása, egymásnak adták be, szinte egyszerre, majd összegabalyodva eldőltek az ágyon, közösen élve át a napi gyönyört, amit a szex sem adhatott meg.

Végül valahogy átkeveredtek a buliba. A villódzó fények közt összesimulva táncoltak, megszűnt körülöttük a világ. Aztán minden elromlott, mikor múlni kezdett az anyag hatása. Tom a vécébe húzta, és csak arra emlékezett, hogy beszélt hozzá.

– …Szóval szeretném, ha hozzám költöznél, és összekötnénk az életünket. Mit szólsz?

Biztosan jól hallotta? Nem, az nem lehet, de a képtelenség tovább folytatódott.

– Leszokhatnánk együtt a drogról, és kibékülhetnél az apáddal, és…

Most mi van? Nem értette.

– Nem! – tör ki belőle hirtelen a tiltakozás, és kiviharzik a helyiségből.

Tom utána kapott, de nem érte el. Harry eltűnt a tömegben. Ki, egyenesen az utcára, ahol rögtön taxiba pattan, és haza ment. Kifizette a taxist, majd bezárkózott. Rögtön a bejáratnál vetkőzni kezdett, és mire a szobájába ért, teljesen meztelen volt. Az ágya alá kotort. Hamar megtalálta, amit keresett, a heroinos készletét, a tartalékot, amit vészhelyzetre szánt, és nem bírta tovább. Bedőlt a szennyes ruhák közé. A kupac büdös volt, de nem érdekelte. Előkészítette a karját és cseppfolyósította az anyagot, majd felszívta az egészet. Semmi sem számított már. Újra elvették a szabadságát, de itt a lehetősége, hogy visszakapja, hogy azzal legyen, aki megadta neki, akit még most is szeretett minden kegyetlenségével együtt.

Szúrt. Az ajkai széles mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy repült. Igazi mosoly volt ez, és igazi szárnyalás. Megvonaglott, de már látta a célt: látta az ő Tomjának arcát.

– Nincs több lánc… Megyek, Tom… – suttogta még utoljára.

Szemei kimeredtek, és egy pillanat múlva már csak az üveges semmit látta. Szabad volt.

**Vége**


End file.
